


I accuse

by Eolewyn



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Hurt just Hurt, This One Is Dark, discussion of child euthanasia, thoughts about passive Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolewyn/pseuds/Eolewyn
Summary: So, well. Despite the line "primum non nocere" being dropped in this, this does not actually relate to my ongoing fanfic. It's just kind of an angry rant at the character of Artur Waldhausen. Using a couple names that were dropped in-series, but most names I made up myself. Warning: This was not written in a happy mood, and there's nothing comforting about it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	I accuse

**Author's Note:**

> So, well. Despite the line "primum non nocere" being dropped in this, this does not actually relate to my ongoing fanfic. It's just kind of an angry rant at the character of Artur Waldhausen. Using a couple names that were dropped in-series, but most names I made up myself. Warning: This was not written in a happy mood, and there's nothing comforting about it.

> “Wiesengrund wrote to me; Karin never got there! Where is she? I’m responsible if a child disappears!”

Where is Helga Bauer?

Helga Bauer, five years. Suspected brain damage after occurring learning disabilities. She was a patient of your ward in June. She liked painting colorful pictures.  
What happened to her?

No idea?

Leopold Jeschke, four years. Hydrocephalus. He kept babbling about the dog he wanted for his birthday.  
What happened to him?

Luise Meißner, eight years. She was blind, but such a darling girl. Needed a stomach surgery, as far as I recall.  
What happened to her?

> “Bessau ordered…”

Right. Your favorite line. _Bessau ordered_. Fine. Of course, one has to do as the boss says. Only… now you’re the head doctor of the pediatric ward. Who’s giving orders now?

Elisa Krämer, two years, Down syndrome. She was crying a lot, but she calmed when she was sung to.  
What happened to her?

How do you not know that? You’re responsible if a child disappears.

Anton Trewitz, seven years, deaf-mute. Another painter, I think. Brought to the hospital with a dysentery, and he didn’t return home afterwards.  
What happened to him?

Referred to the Reich committee? Who referred him?

Waltraud Bergmann, fourteen years, Down syndrome. Her mother was at the mothers consulting hours with her little son, Hermann. The boy was assigned for evacuation to the countryside, but Waltraud wasn’t.  
What happened to her?

Artur? You’re responsible for those children.

Emilia Klausner, six years, severe epilepsy. What happened to her?  
Marie Hübner, eleven years, Down syndrome. What happened to her?  
Justus Beck, three years, encephalitis. What happened to him?

> “Those aren’t my patients…”

Not your patients? But you injected an experimental vaccine into them! Which right did you have to give them injections if they weren’t your patients? Have you forgotten the promises you made? You’re a doctor – certainly you’ve heard of _primum non nocere_! You’ve pledged to do no harm to people!

Moritz Eichthal, one and a half year, hydrocephalus. What happened to him?  
Bärbel Hoffmann, ten months, hydrocephalus. What happened to her?  
Henrik Filsner, four years, Down syndrome. What happened to him?

You’re responsible if a child disappears – _what happened to those children?_

You didn’t know? Why? Don’t you read any books? Newspapers? Don’t you watch the Party’s propaganda films? Have you never heard of _mercy kills_? Of _racial hygiene_?  
If you _didn’t_ know, you don’t have a brain, and if you _did_ know, you don’t have a heart – and if you dare whine now about how you never wanted any of this, _you don’t have a spine, either!_

You’re pathetic. Christel makes for a better Nazi than you do. This woman disgusts me; everything she believes in repels me – but she _does_ believe in it. She’s willing to die for her twisted, foul convictions, and good riddance! You – _don’t_ believe in it! You never did!  
Why did you never _say_ anything?

Always just your signature. Always nodding. You’re good at that. You gave those children away for something that doesn’t mean anything to you, and now you can’t tell me what happened to them.  
For what did you sentence them to die?

Karin Waldhausen.  
Eight months, moderate hydrocephalus.  
Referred to children’s specialty department Wiesengrund.  
Signed, Dr. Waldhausen.

You’re responsible if a child disappears. Where is your daughter, Artur?

What happened to her?


End file.
